AshNessa
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: When Vanessa needs help to get over the scandal with her pics she finds comfort in Ashley!


Hey everyone this isn't one of my crazy ass hell HSM stories but I've been feeling a little AshNessa lately. I wanted to also see if pics were aloud so I've decided to add a few pics hopefully they show…enjoy!

Vanessa invited Ashley over for a sleepover since the photo scandal last week. Zac was away and Vanessa had to face this on her own. Ashley sat next to Stella who was texting on Vanessa's phone. "Hey Vannie look" Stella said pointing to Vanessa's myspace page. "I don't want to look at it" Vanessa said covering her face in her dark red blanket. "V it'll pass" Ashley said holding her friend close and looking over Stella's shoulder. "Oh V your fans are supporting you look" Ashley said as Vanessa uncovered her face and looked at her phone. Her eyes gleamed with happiness with the water from her tears.

She smiled when Ashley playfully nugged her and pulled her legs up to her chest. "What's the deal with these pictures anyway" Ashley asked as Vanessa shook her head and glared at the television. Stella yawned and laid down on Vanessa's bed when Ashley pulled the phone from her tiny fingers. "Girls would you like a snack"? Gina asked as Vanessa answered and said they'll be down in a minute. Vanessa and Ashley carried Stella to her room and headed down the stair. Greg was reading and playing with the rubik cube at the same time. "That's awesome" Ashley said as Vanessa tugged on her arm and lead her into the kitchen.

Gina pulled fresh baked cookies from the oven that was shaped like hearts, "How you holding up Van" her mother asked as Vanessa pulled the milk from the fridge. "Mom can't we just call me Vanessa or V or any other name then Van" Vanessa asked pouring the milk into two cups. Ashley grabbed a few cookies and placed them on each tray as Gina kissed Vanessa on her forehead and walked out the room. " So what movie do you want to watch" Vanessa asked grabbing the glasses of milk. "I don't know..something SCARY" Ashley replied firmily gripping the cookie plates.

" No problem" Vanessa answered as the two headed back up the stairs. Vanessa slammed the door and placed the cups on the table. Her dark red oak wood bed sat in the middle of her room with the surrounding red furniture. "V I'm going to get blind from all this red" Ashley said taking a bite out of one of the cookies. A half an hour went buy as Ashley was checking her youtube and e-mail. "V you know… I want to see what the big deal with your pictures are about" Ashley said typing Vanessa Hudgens. The scandal was the first thing that popped up. "Well this must be a popular subject" Ashley joked as Vanessa tossed a piece of her cookie at Ashley's head. "Ow" Ashley said opening the link.

" Hey Ash I didn't…."Vanessa began as she starred down at her nude body on the internet. Tears began to form in her eyes again as a subtitle lay beneath her picture, "Vanessa Hudgens Disney Slut". "Well" Ashley said as Vanessa laid on her bed looking up at her ceiling. Ashley hovered over a teary Vanessa and kissed her forehead, "Your body is hot, V no worries". Vanessa smiled up at Ashley and closed her eyes and at that exact moment Stella knocked on the door. Ashley moved over to let Vanessa passed her and Stella asked to see the laptop she didn't want to bother her parents downstairs. Vanessa agreed and handed it over and closed the door and slid Ashley over. Ashley still didn't close out the picture of Vanessa and ran out the door. Vanessa was confused and just waited for Ashley's return.

Although Stella knew of the pictures she didn't actually get to see one of them thankfully Vanessa had clothes on in that one. Ashley closed the pictures out and delete the cookies and gave Stella the computer once more "I thought you were sleep" Ashley asked as she left. Vanessa was now getting off the bed and pulling gowns out of her closet. Ashley was in her pajamas already and so she popped in the Halloween movie and ran to the kitchen to make popcorn. Vanessa changed into her silky red night gown that was tweleve inched above her knees. Ashley had on her short booty cutter shorts and a pink top to match. "Vanessa you need to chill about those pictures I mean..you're hot who cares if the world sees the body God gave you" Ashley said as Vanessa tossed her dirty clothes into the hamper. " What are you so ashamed of"? Ashley asked as Vanessa sat next to her.

"Nothing its just" Vanessa began as Ashley closed the room door. "Look at me I'm not worried about my body being exposed to anyone" Ashley said as she began to lift up her shirt. "Uh Ash" Vanessa said as Ashley was now exposing her silky pink bra. "What…I've seen your body so its only fair that you see mine" Ashley said sliding down her shorts to reveal a matching silk pink undergarment. "Yeah but I don't really think this qualifies as.." Vanessa began "As what" Ashley cut in"? "Oh so you want to see me naked"? Ashley asked trying to unsnap her bra. "No" Vanessa shouted covering her eyes but Ashley was still fighting with her top. "Look V" Ashley said as Vanessa kept her eyes tightly shut. Ashley walked up to Vanessa and grabbed her hand "Ash" Vanessa shouted opening her eyes to find two perky breast looking at her in the face. "Ah" Vanessa screamed falling backwards.

Ashley crawled above Vanessa who was now looking at Ashley's eyes. "Ok I've seen you stop it" Vanessa said trying to push Ashley away but accidentally touches her right boob. "Ooo V, I didn't know you were like that" Ashley joked as Vanessa sat up and Ashley stood on the floor. "Tell you what you'll feel better if you take off that gown" Ashley said smiling at Vanessa as she starred at her with big fish eyes, "I think not". Ashley slid her panties down onto the floor and Vanessa ran to the bathroom door as Ashley pulled out a camera. "Vanessa chill, take my pic" she asked as Vanessa slowly made her way to Ashley. "I told you I'm not afraid" Ashley said posing nude in front of Vanessa.

"Yeah well.." Vanessa said as other thoughts ran through her mind. Ashley smiled at Vanessa and blew kisses in the first few shots and at the end she slid on her clothes. "Thanks" Ashley said to Vanessa giving her a friendly kiss on the lips, "Lets watch Halloween"..

Yeah I know you wanted something more interesting but to tell the truth I lost my train of though after I watched my favorite tv show sorry. That's why when I write my crazy ass hell HSM stories I always write at night before bed. For you horn dogs out their I'll be writing better stories but it's suppose to be life worthy.


End file.
